Alice May
Alice May is a teenage girl who disguised herself as the Ghost Girl. After escaping from jail with the help of Mr. E's henchman, she showed up again disguised as the Obliteratrix. The name "Alice May" is only an alias; her real name is unknown. Physical appearance Alice is a Caucasian female with light blonde hair and violet eyes. At night, her hair looks white. When not in disguise, she wears a striped black-and-green tank top, a pink skirt and a black headband. In prison, she wears an orange jumpsuit. Personality Alice's personality is generally manipulative throughout the episode, manipulating boys like her prom date Randy, and Fred Jones. She also seems rather mysterious, she looks at Daphne in the eye and says "what's so silly about being scared?" with a devious grin on her face. History Early life As a child, Alice watched her 'father' get taken away by the police. But this was a lie and Deacon Carlswell wasn't her father at all. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Alice May waited for Randy in her car. Once he got in she told how much wanted to go to the prom and that he would be her's forever. She then took her face 'off' and revealed her 'real' creepy face and attacked him. When she was caught as the Ghost Girl, Alice covered herself by revealing that she was in fact taking revenge for sending her "father" Deacon Carlswell, aka, the Creeper, to jail. Alice was arrested by Sheriff Bronson Stone. Alice May was 'bailed out' from prison by Mr. E's henchman. She told him the gang would find out in a couple of days that Deacon Carlswell never had a daughter. She also told him she had put the yearbook in the bookbag like he wanted but wanted to know why. The henchman revealed that it was part of Mr. E's elaborate scheme to get the current "Mystery Incorporated" to discover the mystery-solving gang before them at Crystal Cove High and how/why they disappeared. She was then driven away from Crystal Cove. She worked for Mr. E again as the Obliteratrix, in a scheme to draw out Professor Pericles. Season two Alice was serving her sentence in the local prison where she spent time in the prison's cafeteria. Post-Nibiru When the Evil Entity was destroyed, it altered reality for all of Crystal Cove; meaning she didn't cause any of the harm she did as the Ghost Girl. (Consequently she wouldn't have dressed up as the Obliteratrix either.) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 106. The Legend Of Alice May ** 125. Pawn Of Shadows ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus (cameo) ** 224. Gates of Gloom (cameo) ** 226. Come Undone (cameo, flashback) Quotes Notes/trivia * Alice is, to date, one of only three villains to be behind multiple mysteries. The others being Gibby Norton and Marcie Fleach. * Alice and Mr. E's' henchman thought it would only take a day or two for the gang to figure out that her story of being the daughter of Deacon Carlswell was a lie. However, when she appeared as the Obliteratrix, it is clear the gang completely failed to do the research to uncover this basic fact about her; they still believed her cover story was the truth. * Alice shares traits and resembles that of Spider-Man character Gwen Stacy, including platinum blonde hair, black headband, and green shirt. * Alice is the only character known whose hair color changes, depending on the lighting. * According to Fred, Alice's hair smells like peaches. In other languages Category:Agents of Mr. E Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Culprits Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Revenge seekers